<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warming Up by PetraMysticaCLXV</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384044">Warming Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV'>PetraMysticaCLXV</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, he's also not human anymore tho, he's not a ghost anymore, more hot chocolate from TFC, motherly stress, no beta we die like men, tommy is a firebender lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:14:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetraMysticaCLXV/pseuds/PetraMysticaCLXV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubbo joins Wels and Tommy in their dueling session. Tommy decides he's everyone's personal walking dryer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Gifts for a Flaming Heart Will Include a Family [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warming Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Greetings,</p>
<p>I meant to not cross any lines</p>
<p>Comments and Kudos are verily encouraged</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo watched his best friend spar with Wels. The knight shouting corrections against the loud clack of wooden weapon, smiling every time his student almost caught a swipe to disarm the teacher, but the veteran knight is always too quick to counter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tubbo,” Tommy panted, “Your turn,”, Tubbo pointed at himself in confusion, Wels nodded at them, Tommy made the young president hold the wooden sword he was using earlier. And Tubbo went to Wels.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Show me a stance,” Wels asked, humming as Tubbo took his usual guarding stance, feet wide, but too hunched,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Straighten up a little, kiddo,” the knight widened the gap between his new student’s feet, “Don’t lock your knees like that, you get unbalanced, footwork is quite an important key when it comes to dueling,”,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wels took ten steps back, twisting and turning his own wooden weapon, hiding his frown because of the weight of his tool. He urges Tubbo to try and attack him. Tubbo swung his the sword from the back swiping it sideways against Wels, Wels swiped, in turn, seeing that the teenager had his foot too forward, he sidesteps then tripped the former president of L’manberg. The knight didn’t point his sword against Tubbo, but instead offered a hand. Tubbo took his hand and pulled Wels downward, facing the sharpness of his blade against the teacher. The blonde knight chuckled,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tricky, you all are,” he smiled,</p>
<p>“Maybe, you should have pointed at me instead,” Tubbo said,</p>
<p>“What if I did?” Wels pushed away from the blade with the flat of his sword, blocking Tubbo as he carried up the teenager, Tubbo shrugged,</p>
<p>“I’ll most likely yield, then stab you,” answered Tubbo, Wels sighed, but his sigh didn’t seem to be out of disappointment, but his expression hides something,</p>
<p>“We’ll take a break, I suppose, Gramps is inside the house making chocolate and cookies with Stress,” Wels gestured for the wooden sword, then pointed to his purple-roofed house on the other side of the riverbank, Tommy is already racing for it his feet pounding on the grass with every step, Tubbo sluggishly followed his friend, as Wels went for his storage shed first.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Tubbo!” Tommy cheered, he really is like Tommy before Tubbo exiled him, sure his apparel is changed with a medium-sleeved red shirt and gray pants that are riddled with dirt because of the training earlier, but his lava veins are now gone, his blonde hair is now drooping down because of sweat, and most important of all his eyes are starling blue again, blue as the clear skies above them. Tommy hugged him,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“<em>He’s so warm</em>,” Tubbo thought,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t fall,” Tommy said as he kicked the ground hard, Tubbo can feel heat from below, there’s a small torch of flames firing from Tommy as he leaped over the river, but they still landed on the river, steam poured out of Tommy, traces of lava within his eyes are disappearing as Tubbo noticed, he is thankful for the river as streaks of tears fell to his cheeks. Tommy laughed as the cool waters tickled his unnatural high temperature,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Make sure you dry yourselves in the house!” Wels called to them seeing them splashing in the river, he went for the makeshift bridge nearby instead, opting out the water route.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, old man!” Tommy replied back in snark,</p>
<p>“Not old!” Wels snarked back,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When they got inside the house, the sweet smell of cookies and chocolate greeted them, along with the peg-legged elderly, and the pink blazer of the reigning Jungle queen,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey, love, have a seat,” Stress said to Wels, “And the two of your dry yourselves or you’ll make a mess,”, Tommy puffed out with steam, then he saw Tubbo still shivering, and proceeded on hugging his best friend drying him with another wave of heat, his eyes shining bright for a second,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, that’s a faster way of doing it,” TFC barked with laughter as always, Tubbo tries to make his hair neater with his bare hands, as Tommy picked the chair between an empty one and Stress. Wels sipped his cup of Mocha beside TFC,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You really shouldn’t take a lot of caffeine in you, Wels,” Stress tried to argue,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know the stuff is my very fuel, Stress,” Wels breathed the aroma of coffee and chocolate,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just try to do it in moderation,” she said,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I won’t promise you anything, Stress, but please don’t worry about it,”,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Stress sighed, “I’ll try,” she smiled still though, she knows she can’t convince the knight, besides, Tango is just as worse as him when it comes to caffeine consumptions,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Why don’t you try tea?” Tommy asked,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wels grimaced. TFC picked a cookie filled with chocolate chips on the top,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“TFC, mind your sugar,” Stress pointed at the old man, TFC smiled sheepishly at her,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come to think of it, I haven’t seen Impulse around, last time I saw him was almost last week and I ran out of prismarine,” Wels changed the subject, munching on his cookie, the two older hermits shrugged at his query.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Just ask False for some extras, she keeps a guardian farm somewhere,” Stress said, “It’s cheaper,” she filled her mouth with more cookies, and brought a big gulp of chocolate,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe <em>you</em> should watch your sugar, Stress,” TFC’s laughter filled the house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>It isn't just Grian auto-correct hates, it also hates Tubbo for some reason lol</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>